One general type of spiral weaving technique known in the prior art is exemplified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,983, 1,683,507, 693,911, and 184,237. Generally in this type of technique, the walls and floors of the woven object are made separately. The walls are made by arranging an odd number of vertical struts in a horizontal plate or ring and then strands of coiling material are passed alternately over and under these struts to create an upward spiral. The floor is either solid, with the struts stuck into it, or woven about radial stays, or woven about a hub which has radial spokes.
A second general type of prior spiral weaving technique is exemplified by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,308. This type of basket is made in one unitary piece. The coiling material is first wound upon itself and gradually spiralled out to form the basket.
Baskets have also been made without any kind of weaving, as in East, U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,823.
The subject of the present invention relates generally to the second type of weaving technique, and to the often difficult process of starting a spirally woven object. Starting such a spirally woven object has been conventionally performed by coiling the material about itself. Alternatively, some weavers have coiled the coiling material around rings to start spirally woven objects. It is a problem with prior techniques that a hole is left in the center of the spirally woven object. Another problem is that it is difficult to start a spirally woven object symmetrically, and it is, therefore, very difficult for a novice or unskilled weaver to start a project in a satisfactory fashion.